Autographs
by xXxWereWolfxXx
Summary: How me and my friends would get money if we met the Doctor. RATED K , and Please review, Made purely for fun :) AU does not follow the Doctor Who story line


**Me and a friend where talking about what if you were the doctor and the last person you texted was your companion? Then i looked at the last person I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PEOPLES YOU DON'T KNOW**

An ingenious way me and my friends would get rich fast.  
1) me and four friends, (we shall say their names are Casey, Katrina, Raine, and Alexandra) invade the TARDIS  
The Doctor was standing at the console when the TARDIS door burst open. Five teenage girls rush in holding guns. The Doctors eyes widen in surprise. The one on the very left was short and had brown hair. The one next to her was the tallest, she had brown hair also, but curly. The next girl was in between the other two girls' heights, she had straight brown hair. The next was a little shorter, but taller than the first girl, she had dirty blonde hair. The next was an inch or two shorter than the third girl, she was skinny and had brown hair. "How did you get in here? The TARDIS should have stopped you!" The Doctor exclaims. The tallest sighs and says," Well, we kinda don't exist here- look it doesn't matter, just do as we say and the TARDIS won't get hurt!" The Doctor blinks and glares. "Fine, I'm the Doctor, I should at least know you names. "Katrina" the girl on the left says, "Samantha" the next says, "Alexandra", "Raine", "Casey.".

2) drop off two of the girls who would be too excited to complete said mission.  
"Take us to…a 1D concert." Samantha says. Raine and Katrina smile widely and start freaking out. The Doctor shakes his head and the TARDIS goes through the time vortex before appearing at a 1D concert. Raine and Katrina smile and run out. They run out the doors and right into the band. "Ello love." One of them says and they freeze instantly. "H-H-Hello." Raine says shocked. Alexandra shuts the TARDIS doors. "Now that that is taken care of…" Casey turns and points the gun. "Take us to ****** (**not saying cause I don't know -_-** ) NOW!" the three say together. The Doctor was a little (very little) in awe of how they said that in complete unison.

3) leave one girl inside TARDIS to guard the Doctor, and complete the mission before going back to pick up the other girls  
Samantha and Casey walk out of the TARDIS and leave Alexandra and the Doctor alone. "We won't kill anyone so don't get all upset!" Alexandra says annoyed. "You just walked onto my TARDIS holding a gun, and you think I wouldn't be upset!" the doctor ridicules. Alexandra thinks for a minute and then shrugs.  
Samantha and Casey walk out and smile at each other. They walk forward until they see the house. A kid was playing in front of the house. "Are you Harry Styles?" Samantha asks calmly. "Yes, but my mommy says to not talk to strangers." He says and turns his head away (**god this is so hard to write, I don't even listen to 1D…let alone how they would act….yet…oh whatever…-_-**) "Listen up kid." Samantha says and Harry looks at the girls. "When you grow up you will be in a band called One Direction, you may or may not believe us. But you will become a ladies man and everyone will love you and the other band members. You will create a song that has to do with a girl not knowing she is beautiful and you think she is the most beautiful girl in the world...or something like that. CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" Casey explained. "Huh?" Harry asks (he was about 8). "Give us the autograph kid." Samantha says holding out a pen and a piece of paper. He looks confused but signs his name. "Thanks bye!" Samantha and Casey say before running away. The girls run back into the TARDIS and hold out the guns again. "Okay Doctor back to where we dropped off our friends."

~~~After trying to drag Raine and Katrina back into the TARDIS and away from the band~~~  
"So, did you get it?" Katrina asks after awhile. "Yup, but…" Samantha smirks and holds the gun to Katrina's head. "Since it is in my possession now it doesn't matter whether you live or die, the less witnesses the better." Samantha says an is about to pull the trigger. "NO, I am the oncoming storm, you pull that trigger you will never b able to sleep at night knowing that she is dead AND that I am coming after you." The Doctor says angrily. Samantha freezes and then all the girls burst out laughing. "Oh god, he really fell for it!" Katrina laughs. "THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" Casey manages to say still laughing. The Doctor looks confused until Samantha pulls the trigger, gun pointing at him. Instead of agonizing pain, like he expected, he suddenly was drenched with water. "It's a water gun, all the guns are, and we painted them to look like real guns!" Alexandra explains. The Doctor the realizes he never had to do anything for them in the first place. "Now then, good-bye!" Raine says and they all disappear. The Doctor's eye twitches as he realizes they used a vortex manipulator to get the heck out of there. Then he realized that they said they never existed here. That meant… He face palmed as he realized they were from a parallel universe.

~~~Later, on Ebay~~~  
Harry Styles signature on a piece of paper  
GREAT CONDITION  
asking for 500 dollars, the real deal peoples!  
~~~~~and that is the end of our story~~~~

**It's legit y'all. We would so do that...now review please, so i know if this was good or if it was a piece of crap. I will take the following :flames, happy reviews, plain old reviews, and chocolate. Cause i love chocolate. :)**


End file.
